


Like This?

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Virgin" castiel, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cas is HUNG, Creampie, Godstiel - Freeform, Grace Kink, Hand Job, M/M, kind of dub con, only cuz Sam thinks its normal Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Sam and Cas have some alone time and Sam finds the tables turned in a way he didn't expect to enjoy.





	Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the SamandCas discord for this idea because of that one photo ( you know which one I’m talking about)

“Like this Sam?” Castiel tilted his head innocently which contrasted sharply with the way he was pumping his hand up and down the length of his cock. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s good Cas… How does it feel?” Sam wet his lips as he tried not to stare openly at the sight of the Angel’s cock; it was thick, long and curved up towards Cas’ stomach in a way that made Sam’s mouth water. 

“It feels odd, but in a good way. Is this all you do with it?” Castiel asked curiously and Sam had to cough to clear his throat. 

“Well more usually requires a partner…” Sam trailed off and Cas just looked more confused. 

“You are here are you not?” Cas asked and Sam felt his cheeks burn.

“I am, aren’t I? I did agree to help you, okay just… We’ll take it slow.” Sam licked his lips as he stepped over to the bed and knelt between Cas’ legs, swallowing hard at the close-up view of Cas’ cock and could pick out some thick veins running through the flesh and his own cock ached between his thighs. 

“Oh!” Cas gasped in pleasure when Sam’s calloused hand wrapped around his cock and lips pressed against the tip of his cock. Cas found his fingers tangling in Sam’s long hair and hips trembling as Sam peered up at him as he slowly took more of Cas’ cock into his mouth. It filled his mouth quickly and Sam was disappointed to see he barely got half of Cas’ cock into his mouth. 

Castiel let out a keening noise of pleasure when Sam started to suck at his cock and tongue-twisted just right. 

“You can move Cas, some people like it when you… Fuck their mouths.” Sam mouthed along the shaft of Cas’ cock unable to help himself. 

“Would you like me to fuck your mouth, Samuel?” Cas’ voice was husky and Sam shivered at the tone and the question. 

“Please, Cas.” Sam realized his own voice was rough and just as low as Cas’ with arousal. 

“All you had to was ask.” Castiel hummed as he tightened his grip on Sam’s hair and his hips snapped forward. Sam almost choked but moaned instead as Cas started to fuck his mouth almost ruthlessly but even with tears forming in the corners of his eyes and saliva dripping down the sides of his chin Sam found he loved it. 

Sam blushed when he heard himself give a pitiful noise when Castiel pulled his cock out of his mouth fully. Sam looked up at Cas who didn’t look a bit out of place, just his large cock standing erect from the front of his dress pants looking obscene and otherworldly. 

“Tell me what else you want Samuel.” Castiel’s voice rang straight down to Sam’s very core and he found himself spreading his legs wider and cock straining against the fly of his jeans desperately. 

“Fuck me, oh please Cas, and please fuck me.” Sam pleaded almost breathlessly and didn’t even notice the smug look that crossed Castiel’s face for a moment. 

“Whatever you wish Samuel.” Castiel snapped his fingers and Sam felt a rush of Grace flood through his veins. Sam moaned as he realized Cas had used his Grace to strip him naked and spread him out on the bed Cas had been sitting on before. 

Castiel was still dressed and was now looming over Sam from his place between Sam’s spread legs. His hands were firm and sure as they dragged up Sam’s strong legs and smoothed over his hipbones ignoring Sam’s cock that was heavy against his stomach and already leaking pre-cum. 

“Like this than Sam?” Castiel asked, the innocent back as he pressed the dripping head of his cock against Sam’s hole as another flare of Grace ripped through Sam’s body and he felt relaxed and calm.

“Like that.” Sam breathed out, unable to stop himself from watching as inch by inch of Castiel’s cock disappeared into him and he could feel every inch of it as he was opened up around the girth. 

Sam let out a cry and an arch of his back when Castiel slammed his cock into him the rest of the way, his balls smacking against Sam’s ass. Castiel gripped Sam’s wrists and pinned them above his head and Sam thought he saw Cas’ eyes flash for a moment but he was too out of it as he adjusted to the size of Castiel inside of him, it was an addicting feeling.

“Hands above your head Samuel, if you come you will do it just from me inside of you,” Cas ordered and something powerful washed over Sam who embraced it eagerly. 

“Cas!” Sam let out something close to a wail as Castiel adjusted the angle of his hips ever so slightly and snapped his hips forward, driving his cock deep into Sam. 

Sam clutched at the pillow above his head and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s smaller waist and felt his mouth drop open as he was pounded into roughly, Castiel moving relentlessly above him and making sure to hammer his prostate with each thrust. His cock ached and was steadily dripping and Sam wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out as Castiel let out something close to a growl as he rotated his hips just right and dug his nails into Sam’s ass as he cupped the human’s ass, lifting him up off the bed slightly. 

Sam let out scream as he saw spots and stars in his vision as he came just from Castiel’s cock inside of him, his body trembling from the intensity of his orgasm and when Castiel’s hand wrapped around his sensitive cock Sam let out a whine as Grace pulsed through him and Sam knew nothing else as he passed out from his second orgasm being pulled out of him.

“Sleep well Samuel, we have all the time in the world together after all.” He smiled down at Sam and brushed a kiss over Sam’s lips as He pulled out and felt a thrill go over him at the sight of his cum slipping out of Sam’s open, twitching hole.


End file.
